Pokemon: Card Dreams
by EnzeruNoKage
Summary: Static, Bad Story; one of my worst. I just put this up as a reminder to myself of what I was like back when I wrote it in, what? Sixth grade? You don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you do decide, you don't have to review.
1. Chapters 1 5: Meet the Heroes

Chapter One;   
trainer of GLORY  
"Aso! Time to wake up!" Asol T. Blitz stretched and groaned from lack of exercise. "Aso, don't do that. It's not my fault you hardly move while you sleep." Asol, or Aso as he preferred to be called, just shook his head. How does my mom do that? he wondered. He shook his head again. Forget that, today's a big day!  
As a celebrated holiday, people have been let sleep late to remember Ash Ketchum's late beginning, but celebrated ending as a Pokémon Master. Which was one reason he was holding his hands over his ears like a Psyduck when his alarm clock rang expectedly late. The other reason is that his head hurt from thinking about what pokémon to chose.   
After Ash's success with a pikachu, people have started picking weird Pokémon for their starter. Someone chose a Tentacool, another a Polliwag, yet another a PIDGEY! All found around town. A couple others started off with Sandshrews and Ponyta imported from Cinnabar, stranger yet, some chose Venonats, Exxeggcute, and Nidoran found in Fuchsia. Huh. Asol made the customary sign of weirdoes: Spinning his fingers in circles in front of his eyes.  
Then there was Asol himself. Choosing a pair of jeans, his favorite blue shirt, a green, felt vest, and an official Pokémon TCG/RTB League cap, he looked in the mirror to study his face. With light-silver eyes, and an "Ash-shade" tan, dark black hair, and nimble fingers, people thought he looked just like Ash (except the eye color of course). People also thought he was named backwards; whenever he played cards with opponents and rivals, he chose the "Blitz Assault" Strategy he had made up, and people had named after him. No one really knew, but guessed he would start out in the world with some fire pokemon  
When He was younger, An OLD professor used to come by, and say that he acted just like Ash when Ash was that young. Asol never found out who that professor was, but he did know that people thought he EXACTLY resembled Ash in every way except for Eye color, Dressing, and Upraising.  
Asol went downstairs where his Mom was sitting sadly at the card table in the family room. She was looking down at the table top, a worrisome look etched into her eyebrows and mouth. Asol went over silently and kissed her cheek. His mom kissed him back, then hugged him. Trying not to cry, his mom let him go, then waved good bye as he walked out of the house. He waved back, but didn't look in the direction of the house as he headed for the lab, the sun rising behind his back, almost waving as well.  
Asol sensed that flowers and metal were already on their way to the lab. He also knew that these elements were Akorda and Defen, but he didn't know why or how. Aso shrugged off these feelings as he headed for the lab, almost a thirteen year-old silhouette against the brightness of the sun.  
  
Chapter Two;   
trainer of HONOR  
  
"Defe! Hey Defe! Hey, Wake up Deaf N!" Defen S. Gardyuhn groaned and rolled over, trying to avoid the mess of blonde and PJs that he called his brother. The mess followed. "Hmm, this oughta do the trick!" An animé PoP sounded, then a boom followed. "WAKE UP DEAF N!"  
THAT pissed him off. He jumped up and chased his brother around the room. The latter was holding a bullhorn. Defen growled. "C'mere you..."  
After he had cooked breakfast for himself and for his brother, Defen wrote a note to his mom stating that he would be back, and that he had just went to get his Trainer's License and Starter Pokémon.  
Defen went to his room to change. He picked the clothes that he had saved for this occasion; a green, brown, and tan Army shirt, brown pants, and a forest-green vest to put his badges on.   
As he changed, Defen gave his body a once over. Most girls at school had found him "cute", but he didn't think so, especially since he was slightly short. He resembled Gary, Ash's Rival, because of his hairdo, but had Ash's harder facial features, like his mouth, nose, and brows. He was lighter in skin color than Ash, but had neither jet-black hair, nor was he a brunette. He had dyed his hair to be the Darkest of greens, so dark, it looked like a shadow on a field of grass. His eye color was a deep, ocean blue. If you had a staring contest with him for too long, you might get lost in his eyes.  
Like Aso, Defen had created a new style of playing, High HP, block damage and status, do mostly status attacks until you have a win. Some people call it the "Long Distance Effects" strategy, although most kids joke that he was the original creator of Stall Decks.  
Defen finished dressing. As an after thought, Defen packed his pack full of his TCG cards, decks, clothes, and trainer equipment, including a guide to all the known gyms in the world. He put the back pack by the front door.  
Giving his dog one more pat on the head as a goodbye, he stepped outside of his house. Warm sunlight greeted him. Defen strapped on his watch, and remembered which holiday he was to start his journey on. He checked the time. 10:30. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeenty of time. Why should I rush? he asked himself, Professor Trackagam is never impatient and the lab was almost 7 minutes away! Nooooooooooooooo hurry. With somewhat a strong metallic edge to that thought, Defen walked on.  
He took out his pokéflute and played the lively sunrise song, to keep his spirits up. "You still play well, Defen." Defen turned to the source of the soft voice, his best friend Akorda. She reached out for his hands. "It's my birthday too, you know. Let me walk to the lab with you." He took her hands and led her out of the yard, hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, then led her to the lab with him. A lady sitting by a window in Defen's house shook her head sadly, and waved goodbye. Defen didn't notice.  
Chapter Three;   
trainer of FRIENDSHIP   
  
Akorda Luhrlai walked happily with Defen to the lab. Unlike other girls, she was excited by the chance to be a Pokémon trainer, and studied them till she knew every single trivial fact about the recently discovered ones. And as her mom says, "If I'm confused about something in the papers, Akorda always helps me out in a matter of seconds." Some people say that's the only good she'll ever be.  
But in fact, she was useful in other ways. Little kids came to her so that she could help them with their decks; some called her the Pokémon Lady, even though the real one lived in Saffron City. She too, had built a new kind of Strategy, the one called, "All the CUTE little people", which was popular among the girls.  
Akorda looks almost like the Lass in the Trainer Card, except her hair is a little more curly around the edges. The skirt is a little longer than that, even though it was point-blank in the middle of Summer. She had about the same skin color as Defen, but she had the usual brown eyes that were common in Pallet Town. Her skirt was powder blue, her stomach was bare, her tanktop was white, and she had a gold necklace which she had gotten from Defen. Although this is embarrassing, I have to admit, she was the most buxom of the girls in her age-group.  
Akorda is a psychic. Which is one reason she built up decks that are based around psychic abilities, and knows what decks to adjust before each play in a tournament. But, she's only partially-psychic, because she can only focus on one person at a time. No one but herself knows it. Not even Defen, her best friend, companion, and neighbor, ever since birth.  
But now, she didn't care anything about what ANYONE thought, her mind was bursting to the rim about the all the different starter Pokémon choices. In her mind, she re-read the Starter's Guide to Beginner Pokémon; Bulbasaur has already been decided to be a good Starter, as was Squirtle. Pikachu might be hard to deal with at first, but after you gain their trust, they are loyal till death. Both species of Nidoran are as fast at evolving as Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Totodile has been decided as the best of all the Second Generation Pokémon. Caterpie is weak, but then evolves into a strong Metapod, then a Dangerous Butterfree, as is with Weedle. Pidgey has been proven to be as loyal as a Pikachu, though it has many weaknesses. Clefairy's metronome attack that it learns later on is just plain USEFUL, and Clefable's attack power makes the attack... ...What was that? Oh,.. "We're Here!" Akorda sensed a lightning force in the air. "I guess the last member of the Three Musketeers is here." The pair went inside, Akorda feeling as light, free, and unexpecting as a, a, a fragile flower. The thought surprised her as she had never thought of herself as a flower, forget Fragile! And how did she know that the lightning was Aso?!  
  
  
Chapter Four;  
Shadows of Virtue  
  
A shadow fell across the window of one of Professor Trackagam's lab's windows. Ruby Red eyes glittered and then disappeared in a long blink. Gloved hands twirled in shifting shapes, then twirled again to reveal a Nyura card. Four more Gloved hands also twirled. Three Sneasel cards were thrown into the air. A Burst of Light, and three Sneasel appeared. The first shadow glared and twitched his hands into a shape that resembled three kids, and three pokéballs. The Sneasel nodded, and disappeared.  
  
In the Lab...  
  
Professor Trackagam was sitting down in his Study Room, meditating, when the messenger arrived. "Professor, the missing pokéballs have been found!" Trackagam's eyes snapped open.   
"Show Me!"  
As they rushed through the halls, the messenger explained what had happened. "The three new trainers-to-be found the pokéballs near a bush by your lab. They brought them to us." The pair entered a room, dimly lit by infrared lights. Trackagam went up to a pokéball and examined it.   
"Hmm, the 'C' for containing Pokémon is on the button, but there isn't an elemental symbol on the pokéball, like all monster balls that have pokémon in them." He looked at and studied the pokéball. Then he shook it. The ball shook back. "Uh-huh." Trackagam glanced at the scientists watching him. "Have you tried to get the pokémon inside, out?" The assistants nodded. Trackagam frowned.   
  
In the usual room where trainers get their starters...  
  
"So this is where Ash got his Pikachu." Asol looked around in wonder. So did Defen and Akorda. "It's, confusing." The other two nodded. "I wonder where Trackagam is..."  
The lab doors slammed open. "THERE are my angels of justice! Caught the pokéball thieves did you? Good Job!" The trio was squashed in a massive bear-hug as a mass of flesh belted out compliments. The trio managed to look up and recognize the man as...  
"Professor Bohmm!" The man grinned.  
"You kids didn't notice before?" They all laughed. "Professor Trackagam is off to contact the Elite Four on something new. He told me to give you your starters." The mass of flesh let go, and the trio breathed easier. They followed the walking ball of fat to a circular table. "Since you are trainers leaving on Ash's Starting Anniversary, Trackagam has decided to use the world famous Circular Table, where Ash go his Pikachu. Well, take your pick." They each picked up a pokéball.  
  
Chapter Five;  
Destined to Be  
  
A Bright Aura filled the room. "AAHH!" all three of the kids cried. Then, just as soon as it had appeared, the Aura vanished. The kids shook off the weirdness.  
"What happened?" asked Professor Bohmm. "Is everyone Okay?" The trio nodded. They also screamed a few moments after. Professor Bohmm sighed. "What is it now?"  
Akorda spoke first. "The Aura is imprinted on the Pokéballs, and its Shifting!" She was right, the Aura had been imprinted onto the pokéballs, and it was shifting, but for each pokéball, there was a different color play.  
Defen's pokéball stopped shifting first. "Hey, the Aura stopped, and it made a shape that looks like a, ... a shooting star!" The other two checked theirs. Asol's ball had a Sun emblem; Akorda's ball, a Yin Yang. Defen frowned. He showed his ball to Professor Bohmm. "This isn't any elemental symbol I've heard of." He Frowned again. Professor Bohmm was shaking. "What's wrong?" The trio surrounded Professor Bohmm. Bohmm cowered.  
Finally, Professor Bohmm worked up the courage to speak. "Those symbols represent the trio of Cards!" Sensing the three's confusion, he continued. "The trio of Cards is a symbol on a mythical piece of pottery, which has those three symbols in a triangle shape, within what looks like a playing card. The card is surrounded by shapes that look like pokéballs and Unown. If in a certain order, the Unown will spell out something, but no one has translated what they spell out." He looked around, saw no one else but the trio, and continued. "There are also shadows, three of them, that have the symbols within them. Unown below actually spell out writing: 'The shadows of Darkness, the people of Light, Sky darkened by Storms, when the Gods appear to punish the Bad, the Shadows will emerge to form a Being which can stop an Apocalypse. Twin Shadows of Blizzard and Blaze will be their guide. The Fire is vanquished, the Storm stopped, and the Thunder muted, and with that, the Shield of Light, the Sword of Power, and the Arrows of Thoughts will destroy whatever evil has descended to defy the gods. A stone dropped by the likes of Gold and Silver will call upon the greatest Power within Destiny, and a Miracle of the Heavens will take place." Bohmm stopped for breath. "You kids are the people of Light, and the prophecy is now to be fulfilled with your pokémon. Go ahead, meet your starters."  
The new trainers looked at each other, then threw their pokéballs.   
Another Aura filled the room, this one of Pokéball energy. When the Aura cleared, three shapes were writhing into a proper form. When they did decide on a shape, it was a strange one.  
After a while, the three kids spoke at the same time. "What is THAT?" 


	2. Chapters 6 7: And They're Off!

Chapter Six;  
the people of Light  
  
The three shadows had taken a form that was neither human, nor animal. See, what the pokémon looked like just then, were black mimers. They were human shaped, had human proportions, Everything except for mouth, nose, ears, hair, brows, and toes. Basically, the pokemon had no face. Everything was covered in black. Like all Pokémon, if they had reproductive organs, it was hidden. Their eyes were pasted on a Two of Diamonds card. Their hands were gloved white, they had a symbol pasted on their chest that looked like a pair of gloves shuffling a deck. They were...  
"Dexen, the Card-Game Pokémon. Every Year, a group of DEXEN gather to hold a tournament of Pokémon Cards. The winner leads the group until the next tournament. Height: 3 ft., 3 in. Weight: 85 lbs." Professor Bohmm held up the three Pokédexes in amazement.   
All of a sudden, Akorda went stiff. Then a strange, Pinkish-black Aura hovered over her head. One of the Dexen's eyes glowed the same color. Then Akorda spoke mechanically. "Do Not Bother, Professor Bohmm, the Pokedexes were updated by us."  
Professor Bohmm relaxed slightly. Then he took in the fact that Akorda had just said us. "Wait a sec, who's talking? Is that you, Akorda?"  
The Dexen-controlled Akorda chuckled. "No, Professor. Match the Pink glow around the girl to the one in one of the Dexen's eyes." The other two of the trio looked. One of the Dexens waved. "See me? I'm talking through Akorda. The other two would talk to you, but you don't have the right capabilities." Defen and Asol looked at each other, obviously baffled by the choice of words.   
All of a sudden, some of the Aura cleared, and Akorda appeared to be talking to herself. "Hey! Don't tell 'em! That's one of my secrets!"   
Appearing to answer herself, the Aura reappeared and Akorda's body stated, "Sorry! I would have looked for permission in your memory, but it's also kind of rude to look there." The Aura cleared and Akorda sighed, visibly annoyed. The Aura reappeared and Pink-Glowing Dexen glared. "ALL RIGHT! I'm SORRY! Are You HAPPY!?!? Geez, the things people do for privacy..." The Aura cleared and Akorda smiled at the two gaping boys, while the Dexen that was obviously HERS glared.  
Defen chuckled. "Well that was a nice start." Akorda and her Dexen glared at him and Defen shut up. Asol didn't say anything, just whistled a little tune he had made up.  
Finally Asol stopped stalling and asked, "I didn't really watch where the Pokéball-Energy went, which ones belong to who?" Akorda and the Dexens looked at him, surprised. "I'm Serious! I've got GREAT hand-eye coordination; When I throw a ball, my eye follows my hand and not the ball." Asol bit his lip. "Maybe if my Dexen would just come to me?" One of the Dexens visibly sighed, then walked over to him. Asol took the Pokédex that floated to him on a Bluish-Black Aura. And the Gender is... "Female?"  
The Dexen nodded. Asol looked confused. Everyone else who had a mouth covered it with a hand. The Other Dexens turned away, to hide the smile in their diamond-eyes. The Dexen and Asol glared at them.  
"Erhem," coughed Bohmm, "Now if you'd like to, you may nickname your pokémon." The three trainers looked at each other, then the Dexens, then at the pokéballs they held in their hands. Professor Bohmm sighed loudly. "Hurry up already, we'll be late for lunch!" The Dexens' eyes widened, then pleaded with the trainers. The Trio grinned, then started mumbling to each other on whether to use this name, or that one, etc., while hiding the twinkle in their eyes from revealing the teasing they were doing. The Dexens and Professor Bohmm visibly and audibly sighed in animé style. At last, the three trainers came to thier decision.  
Asol held up his pokéball. "My Dexen's new name is Gloria!" Gloria opened her diamond eyes wide, obviously touched by a beautiful name. "She thinks its great, compared to the word 'Dexen'", observed Akorda.  
Defen in turn, held up his pokéball. "My Dexen's new name is..." He faltered, then checked his pokédex. Looking satisfied, Defen held up the pokéball again. "... Raiga!" Then he leaned over and whispered to Asol," I can't believe I got a girl too." Akorda overheard psychically and giggled. When asked what was funny by her Dexen, she told him and his blue eyes sparkled. He in turn told the two Dexens what was going on, and they glared at the obviously baffled boys. Defen shrugged, asking "Was it something I said?" Akorda burst out laughing.  
Still laughing, Akorda stopped to catch her breath, then announced. "His name is Amego!" Amego nodded at her, and they both smiled at each other.  
Professor Bohmm coughed very loudly. "Now If you're done with the nicknaming, your six pokéballs to capture with are over there, on the same circular table. Hey Dexen! Lunch this way!" The Dexen followed him quickly, while the trainers shook their heads.   
After Picking up their six pokéballs to capture with, the trainers called out the nicknames of the Dexen. The starter pokémon came racing out with not a speck of food on them, Although they looked stuffed.  
After saying goodbye to Professor Bohmm, the group left Pallet town, trying to build an almost wordless bond with each other, because the conversation is a bit one-sided. If a Dexen tried to say something rude through Akorda, she would push down the telepathy and smile lightly as the Dexen glared.  
Finally, it got to the point where the Trainers could understand the pokémon through special sign-language and hand-signals they had developed. Just in case, each trainer held a list of the signals, and a copy in their wallets (or purse). ...And Akorda's telephone & pager numbers.  
The Dexen kept on making the symbol for stone, but looking around Route 1, The trainers didn't see any. They continued on.  
  
Chapter Seven;  
Glory Battles  
  
As the three trainers walked down the path of Route 1, The Dexen listened as they discussed what to do when they reached Viridian City to be entered into the trainer's league, the database of trainers currently training, battling, and collecting pokemon that haven't retired like Professor Oak. This is what the conversation was like before a very important event occurred, confirming one part of the prophecy...  
Defe: "I say we head on to Viridian Forest and catch some more pokemon, then go ahead and battle Brock, just like Ash did.  
Aso: "No Way! We still have to check out New Bark Town and get a Sentret! Besides, there's a card center near Gold's House." Gold was a second legendary trainer, whom was the first to explore both Pokemon Worlds. "We can check out the action there, as well as register for any tournaments they have every three months."  
Akorda: "I say we stay right here and figure out what powers the Dexen have. What's the use of battling unless we know what our First Pokemon do?" The two boys looked at each other, then sighed. She had a point.  
A couple minutes later, the trio found that all of Dexen's attacks are status raising, such as Sharpen, Meditate, and Defense Curl. It was so depressing, that Aso and Defe sat down to card battle. Gloria and Raiga's eyes lit up. As soon as they revealed their actives, The Dexen's eyes DID light up, glowing Blue, Green, and Black swirls. The actives, a Pikachu(jungle) and a Chansey (basic), started floating in midair. The two boys backed off. The Pokeball images on the back of the cards appeared to animatedly open, then release Pokeball energy, which spreads all over the cards. The cards then exploded in light, and there stood a Pikachu and Chansey, only there was something odd about them. The card-Pokemon turned around, and there, on their backs, were slots about the width of a Pokemon card. On the Pikachu, there were three slots; there were four slots on the Chansey.   
Amego folded his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face directed to Akorda read I told you so. The glare he received said Shut Up! Amego winced.  
Defe caught the wordless exchange. "Did you know about this, Akorda?" he demanded. Akorda and her Dexen exchanged another look. "And YES, you SHOULD tell me!" Defe spoke with a knowingness of the silent conversation that had took place. "Now, what did he tell you?"   
Akorda glanced at Amego, then shifted her weight to her right hip uncomfortably. "Amego told me that the Dexen could change cards into living, breathing creatures from whatever picture was on the card. It's their specialty." She shifted again. "I didn't believe him."  
"WHA--!" Defen almost screamed again, but Raiga and Gloria cut him off with a gesture that meant trainer. Aso looked really interested.  
The trainer stepped forward. He looked familiar to Akorda. She'd seen him before somewhere. A textbook. Ash's Adventures, a autobiography by Ash Ketchum. A sketch of...  
"...Samurai. That is what my name soldier/trainer of Pallet." The Teen referred to Defen. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because you look like the Original Samurai, who was defeated morally by Ash Ketchum." Akorda responded. "And I think someone wants to battle you." She jerked her head in the Direction of flaming eyes that belonged to Aso.  
Aso's and Samurai's silver and brown eyes contrasted each other, glaring. Finally, Samurai looked away. Aso grimly smiled. "I would like to battle you, Samurai," he spoke softly. "Here Gloria." Gloria walked over as Aso spoke the main rules: "This is an All-out match, which means we use all pokemon we currently have. You may only spray potions once per offensive attack." And with that, Aso roared. "Let The Battle BEGIN!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Aso smiled to himself as he poured money into his wallet. The battle had been too easy. As he had expected, Samurai only had bug pokemon. As the Samurai didn't expect, a Moltres Card did the trick. Divebomb, and *poof*, a Pinsir had swirling Anime eyes. Instead of the expected Metapod however, a Butterfree was released from the Samurai's last Pokeball. To counter, Aso had Gloria replace Moltres with Magmar. Smog, and Butterfree was down. Aso had just finished putting away the prize money when Samurai walked up to him.  
"That was an interesting battle, young man." The Samurai then smiled. "But if you wanted to play cards, I would have gladly done so instead. It is a bit humiliating to be beaten by the same cards that are in my 'Pyronic Rarities' deck." The two boys laughed together. Then Samurai studied Aso's face. "Trainer, you look almost exactly like the same Ash Ketchum who defeated my grand father. Are you of any blood relationship with him?"   
Aso thought for a while. "Barely. Ash is several generations back in my blood. ...All of them passed through women. That's why my name doesn't resemble Ash's at all." He shook his head. "Ash only had one boy out of all the generations beneath him, and that would be me."   
"I would like you to remember this battle, since it was both our first. Here, take my sword. This is the same sword that was pointed to 'Screaming Maiden' and Ash's nose. It never served any of my family well." Samurai shook his head. "Maybe you will have better luck than me or my forefathers."   
Aso took it gratefully, then thought of something. "Gloria!" The Dexen looked up from studying Aso's cards. "Toss me a copy of Scyther-lvl.61, you know, the promo." Gloria snapped her fingers and the copied card appeared on Aso's open palm. With a bow, the copy was presented to the Samurai. Aso looked up and smiled. "In exchange for your sword, I present to you a Promo Scyther." Samurai studied it in wonder:  
  
Scyther  
hp:80  
[Pokemon power] Inner Rage- For every damage counter put on any Scyther in your playing area, do 10 damage to every pokemon of the defending pokemon's type in the opponent's playing area. (Weakness but Not resistance counts). Heal 30 damage from each of your pokemon, including your bench.  
[two Colorless (CRL)] Quick and Zip Attack- 20+  
for every energy that is part of the defending pokemon's retreat cost and attack energy, do 20 more damage.  
weakness: Fire  
resistance: Psychic  
retreat cost: free  
  
Samurai looked up from studying the card. "How can I thank you enough?"  
"You already have," answered Aso, as he unsheathed the sword from its hilt. "It looks so, AAAAAAAAGH!"  
A blinding light filled the forest as Aso fully unsheathed the sword. The power crackled around the open patch they were standing in, then flew together into a horizontal, straight, blue, line. Aso looked at it, then instinctively sliced it with the sword. The line of power folded in the direction of the force, then disappeared like Pokeball energy into the sword. The sword glowed blue, but the light eventually retreated into the blue sapphire at the bottom of the handle. Everyone except the Dexen stared at it wide-eyed. The Dexen nodded knowingly at each other. And words like lightning flashed across Aso's conscious and sub-conscious mind: The sword of Power. The stone flashed light like a star, but it faded away again. Aso and Gloria blinked.  
The Samurai apparently didn't see the flash. "Are you okay?" asked Samurai, "You cried out as if you'd been struck in the eyes with a flash!" Gloria and Aso looked at each other with Anime sweat-drops behind their heads.  
  
"See Ya!" "Later, Samurai!" "Hope we battle sometime!" Calls of Goodbye sounded through route 1 as the three trainers walked through the forest, one step of a prophecy complete. 


	3. Chapters 8 9: Beginning of Destiny

Chapter Eight;  
Blockaid's Honor  
  
"Look! Viridian City!" A flood of hope rushed through the Aso and Defen as Akorda shouted the first good news they've had all day, besides the fact that the Dexen were faster now. After the meeting of the Samurai, they had celebrated Gloria's raising of a level, and they had gone behind schedule. It was almost evening when Akorda had scouted ahead, and everyone, especially the Dexen, was tired, hungry, and bored to death.  
Dun, dun, duh-duh, DUN! "I hate that noise!" complained Defen. "And ALL Pokecenters use it to mark full recovery!"  
Defen picked up Raiga and left a note at the hotel room which would tell the others where he had gone to. Trainer and Trainee walked to Viridian Gym.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Wow, thought Defen, this gym is almost exactly like Ash's stadium for the Earth Badge. But I'm not here for a badge. I'm gonna meet an old friend... He walked inside, Raiga not too far behind.  
Defen checked out the place, searching for a certain hat and shirt. No, too short, too long, that one's a girl, fat, lanky, wearing cap backwards, playing with a meowth, working out a rhyhorn, eating NERDS, no, they're all wrong! Did I not read the papers the right way? Tossing a promo, Golem hat, ... wait a sec, Golem HAT!?!?! It's him!!!  
  
A minute later, Defen was chatting away about good times with his friend, Blokkae D. Sheltaura (aka, "Blockaid"), who happened to be training for the pokemon card league like any other Pokémaniac out there. Blockaid was also 3 years Defen's elder, and had developed his friendship with Defen for over seven years. Raiga watched earnestly, but stayed back in the shadows and tried to hide her pokeball from Blockaid's view, as she was the shyest of the three Dexen. This camouflage failed to overcome the sharpness of Blockaid's eye.  
"Hey, you only have one pokemon?" Blockaid gestured at the solo Pokeball that was attached to his backpack via small see-through compartment. Defen had laid it down by his feet during the conversation.  
"Yeah, nothing interesting to catch. 'Sides, I'm still working up on my 'All out Stall' deck." Blockaid smiled at the reference to Defen's stall deck, which according to Defen, has been jinxed to always lose.  
"Well, what's up with the shooting star symbol on it? That's not any elemental symbol that I've seen." Blockaid frowned. "And if that's no elemental symbol I know of, then it must contain some pokemon that I've never heard of." He eagerly gestured towards the Pokeball again. "May I see your starter?"  
Defen sighed. "Alright, but remember, she's really shy." Blockaid was about to sputter out, "SHE!?---" [Blockaid had thought that Defen wuld start out with a male] when Raiga delicately, but still shyly, stepped out of the shadows.  
"I- I-, Is that y-y-your POKEMON?!?!" whimpered Blockaid. "It's n-not any p-p-pokemon that -"  
"You've seen." Defen sighed rather heavily. "I said the same thing about the symbol on the Pokeball." He looked up. "Remember, you've GOT to keep this a secret. No one but you, me, and my fr-" Defen cut himself off at a sudden thought. No one in the gym had seen Raiga except him and Blockaid!   
"Raiga, what's up with that?"   
"Dexenn?"  
"I think you know what I mean Raiga."  
Raiga waved her arms around, then formed the symbols for destiny, certain, and allow.  
"So, only certain people within our circle of destiny are allowed to see you?"  
"Dex."  
Defen looked up at Blockaid again. "Congrats, Blockaid. You're the first person besides Professor Bohmm who's seen the Dexen." Blockaid's cry of surprise was muffled by Defen's hand. "Don't ask why or how; All my friends and I know is that for some reason, we were chosen to do something about the world, but no one knows for sure what it is. And DON'T tell ANYONE for heaven's sake!" added Defen urgently when Blockaid got his 'must go tell someone about this!' look. Defen scratched the back of his leg with his shoe. "And besides, no one would believe you except for whoever the enemy is."  
Blockaid covered his mouth again. A sudden thought had just hit him. Defen... So Defen is destined to save the world. And I'm his best-friend! If anything, just being able to stand near him is supposed to be an honor, or as much of an honor as Destiny will allow. ...Maybe a Gift for the destined? Yeah, that would be nice, but what can I give to him?! Hey, I know...   
Blockaid took off his shield that was hanging off his back. Defen started to protest but Blockaid stopped him. "Defe, I have to give you something. The very fact that destiny allows me to be your friend and stand near a hero-to-be is honor beyond belief to me. Here, take this shield; I know how much you liked defense more than offense."   
Blockaid presented the very much astonished Defen a shield that was wider than Defen's armspan, and was as long as from the flat of his feet to the exact center of his neck. The shield managed a classic rounded triangle shape, embedded with a star-shaped emerald that had three long, golden streamers etched all the way to the bottom of the shield. The rest of the shield had been painted silver. Defen gingerly touched it, so as not to ruin the design, or as if it was delicate glass.  
As soon as Defen did touch it, however, a bright light blinded him. The light faded, and all he saw was darkness. Then the shield appeared, in a blaze of light, and he reached out for it, knowing he must have it, but for no reason he could think of. Then Professor Bohmm's pottery prophecy slapped him across the face and he knew; the shield of Light. A thunder clap sounded, and what seemed to be a neon-blue lightning bolt flew straight at him. With a non-audible scream, Defen held up the shield. The thunder bolt struck the gem on the shield, and an explosion resounded over the clean metal surface of Defen's weapon.  
When Defen opened his eyes, he saw that Blockaid was looking at him strangely, and, when he checked the shield, the emerald was glowing! At least to his and Raiga's eyes. But Blockaid couldn't see the destiny-energy so he asked in concern, "Are you okay?" Defen shook off momentary numbness and nodded. "What was that scream? I think about everybody within a five-mile radius heard your pain!"   
Defen smiled weakly, and replied, "It's Destiny, old friend."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At the pokecenter that the group was staying at, Akorda gave Defen a kiss, then asked what his day was like. Defen kissed her back, and whispered, "I know where your power-stone is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine;  
Friends Forever!  
  
Akorda wondered at the beautiful jewels embedded into the Destiny Weaponry, as she called them. The jewels were *SOOO* PRETTY!!! (author's note: if you add a feminist voice, and give it a "like, totally!" feminist accent, then that phrase will make sense.) But, ...  
...Wait a sec, didn't Defen say he knew where my power stone was?  
Akorda looked down at her feet as she took a walk around Viridian City at night. Amego walked with her, worried about her attitude. She's been like this almost since Defen came back with that shield! I wonder if this has anything to do with her destiny and her Destiny-Weapon. If so, it's gonna be kinda hard to shake a certain green, red-eyed monster.  
As she walked, Akorda found herself wondering why as a psychic, she never thought of getting a psychic pokemon for a starter, even as a child. She would have gladly taken a Drowzee (her hypnosis powers were not fully concentrated), or maybe an Exeggcute (she knew that if trained well, these half-dozen could evolve into Exeggqushin, a newly discovered pokemon whom's motions are reactions to its trainers). But instead, ...  
Sneaking a glance at Amego, Akorda tried to figure out what type a Dexen actually was. After all, if it had a pokedex entry, that meant it was a pokemon, and ALL pokemon have at least one type. Hmph. Confusing. Unless, well, I hope Amego has an answer to this question!  
Akorda stopped, then turned and faced her pokemon. Amego was taken aback when she kneeled down so that he was face to face with her. When she spoke to him, he was also taken aback at the question she put forth.  
Amego, what is your type? Do you represent a moral, personified, or are you just a normal type?  
Well, Akorda, I just don't know. All I know is that I was brought forth into the world, abandoned, ...  
Abandoned!? How awful!  
Thanks for the hug Akorda. Anyways, I crawled around til I found the other Dexen and together, we trained our card-to-life abilities. Amego paused, trying to remember something. Someone, I really can't remember who, told us that we were to take a visit to Pallet Town, and our destiny would become clear. We were only six or seven at the time, and as time went by, we matured and grew in experience and training. I'd never felt stronger in my life. Amego blinked. Which is a short one so far. Akorda giggled.  
Amego stopped, and gestured in a direction. C'mon, I wanna show you something. As Akorda walked over, Dexen played with his hands until he was happy with something. Akorda kneeled so that Amego would have better access to her. Amego turned to her. See my eyes? Look at the background of the card my eyes are pasted on.   
As Akorda concentrated, she noticed out of the corner of her right eye that the whole street had disappeared and they were basically surrounded in the same pinkish-black aura that appears whenever Amego "connects" to her. Then she gave a gasp of surprise. Swirls of pink were dancing all over the body of her pokemon, and it appeared as if only the eye-card was the only remaining part of Amego left, and floating in mid-air no less!  
Relax. I'm just transporting us to a different area. The next time we do this, it'll be a little quicker, and faster each time we transport to a certain area. Don't worry, Even if you accidently lose grip on me in the veils of 'between', I can pick you up again; if it's a comfort to know that only you and I can acces this certain veil of 'between' Amego assured her.  
The eyes of the Dexen flashed as Akorda relaxed. Pink swirled around them both, and they were in some forest. Akorda looked around, but didn't recognize anything. Apparently though, Amego did.  
Torla! Hey TORLA! I'm, BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Akorda winced but didn't say anything. Torla? Torla? Where are you??  
A timid and shy voice answered Amego's calls. Vennos? Is that you, Vennos?  
Not Vennos anymore, Torla. Amego.  
Amego? But that sounds so, trainer-named.  
It is a trainer's nickname.  
But that means, OH! A pair of eyes widened behind a pair of bushes.  
Torla? Was that you? Come on out, she won't hurt you.  
She? A Cautious Dexen glove grabbed the side of a bush. A Female trainer? A second hand grabbed a bush right next to the first bush. And you're sure she won't bite, right? Akorda giggled as a the bushes parted slightly to reveal one Dexen eye.  
"No, of course not. Come on out, it's okay." Akorda's soft and relaxing tone drew out Torla. In all viewpoints, Torla almost resembled exactly Amego. But, there was a feminine way about her that Akorda recognized as the 'shy-girl personality'.  
That theory disappeared as Torla pulled out a card. A picture of a bow and arrow wrapped in silk shone before Akorda. The words 'Arrows' flashed. RELEASE! Weapon, give me your strength, your stealth and silence, your deadliness! ARROWS!   
The card flipped over in midair. A Picture of a Pokeball in the center of the back of the card flashed. A line of light slashed through the center of the card, somehow missed the Pokeball, and cut the card into three pieces. As two pieces flew away, the third piece, the pokeball, centered itelf into midair and went flat as a board. Then, the button at the center of the pokeball flashed, beamed, then shot wave after wave of light into one point in the sky. The light flashed, and formed into a beautiful Bow, which had a quiver full of arrows next to it.  
  
The bow was golden, the handle lined with silver and the handle itself of beautiful, red silk. In the center of the handle, facing outwards, was a glistening ruby, shining gloriously. The Quiver appeared to be woven of Gold, Silver, and Black material, sturdily made into a good and watertight container. The edge was lined with shining white metal as the arrows inside glowed a gold haze.  
These two beautiful objects fell into the waiting hands of Torla.  
Torla positioned an arrow so that it rested on the ruby, then pulled back the wire that the arrow was dragged with. The arrowhead was directed to Akorda's heart. A red dot pointed out Torla's target.  
Akorda looked over at Amego. "Wasn't she shy before?"  
Amego shrugged.   
She understands us? Our mind-voice? Torla relaxed the bowstrings, but only a slight fraction of an inch.  
The reply's cool and calm almost unnerved both girls. Yes, she understands us. She's also one of my best friends. Some respect this way please. Whatever happened to the rule of 'respect and courtesy to all harmless guests'? Torla sweated.  
She's no guest!  
She is now.  
But!-  
I officially invite her to my place tonight.  
Oh shut up.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later at Vennos/Amego's place somewhat tired from the talking and paperwork (Vennos had to be welcomed into the clan again and Akorda had to be explained. Amego had revealed his weapon card in a battle: Numbness, where the user is depriven of all sense of touch, but is still very much mobile.), Amego took out the tea and decided some introductions would lower some barriers ("Torla, you maybe answering her question, but neither of us can hear you!").  
After the introductions & cups of tea, Torla, Akorda, and Amego were best of friends (or again, depending on how you pair them). They had a good time talking until it became too late to still be awake. They woke up refreshed, and slightly sad that they had to part ways. At the doorway, Torla gave Akorda her weapon card. Akorda protested slightly, but Torla silenced her.  
You are one of my best friends, one out of two in fact. I'm sorry I was mean to you, and to make it up, I'm giving you a little authority over myself. Looking a bit mystified, Akorda accepted the card.  
A bright flash was issued, and Akorda stood in darkness for a while before she realized she was in darkness, but could still see herself and the bow. Akorda looked up and saw a perfect circle of light, with a visible center. Being a natural Archer, she shot a bolt of crimson energy into the midpoint of the target. The target folded with the energy and bouncing of something invisible, headed straight for the bow.  
Not knowing what to do, as sudden panic erased all memory of the two boy's accounts of the situation, Akorda held up the bow in front of her. All of a sudden, a ripple, then waves of power as the streaking arrow of energy sent shockwaves outwards while being absorbed into the ruby. Opening her eyes again, Akorda saw the real world, and her glowing bow. The pulse faded red, then surged towards the ruby which was now shining with magic. Eventually, the rush of power ended as the last of it was sucked into the red stone. Words flashed across her mind: The Arrows of Thoughts.   
My bow... I finally have my weapon! Akorda's eyes shone with happiness as she realized that one step of her destiny had been fulfilled.   
  
Later, at the pokemon center, Akorda practically skipped to her bed and flopped down on it. Defen, on the bed right next to hers, looked at her quizzically and asked, "What's up? You're awfully hyper for going through the entire day without 'cup of coffee or a Twix(r) bar."  
Akorda just smiled, and promised, "Tomorrow, Def, tomorrow..." 


	4. Chapters 10 11: Epiphany

Chapter Ten;  
Destiny, the uncontrollable!  
  
"Okay, so we have each got our 'Weapon of Destiny', as Akorda calls them, our Dexen, and our power. As it is, we should be facing the next part of our destiny sooner or later. Can anyone remember the prophecy?"  
Aso re-reviewed all the facts of the trio's destiny that they had fulfilled so far which was recorded on a sheet of paper. The three children had stopped at a local restaurant, and had ordered a window seat. The Dexen were sleeping in the hotel they had stopped at, with full access to the three card-collections should the need arise.   
While eating lunch, Defen looked out at the view of Pewter city. Though the city was rather small and plain, to him, it was actually kinda cozy, what with the small stone buildings.   
Defen smiled a little. Viridian Forest had not been a challenge at all. Hilarious is a better term. All those sweating Beedrills and Weedles running around being chased by Magmars, Moltres, and Charmeleons. Defen chuckled a little at the memory of a Blastoise having to put out the forest fires, embers flickering around trees, grass, and stones...  
Defen's eyes snapped at a sudden memory rush. Right after they had left Pallet, the Dexen had been making the symbol for stone... His eyes widened. 'A stone will be dropped by the likes of gold and silver.' There was more, it was: 'The shadows of Darkness, the people of Light, Sky darkened by Storms, when the Gods appear to punish the Bad, the Shadows will emerge to form a Being which can stop an Apocalypse. The Fire is stopped, the Blizzard burned, and the Thunder muted...' Fire? Blizzard? Thunder? The legendary birds, and the legendary dogs? Gold? and Silver? Ho-oh and Lugia? Shadows... the Dexen? The people of light... Us?  
"Defen?" Defen looked up sharply to see Akorda's worried face. "What's wrong?" Then a gasp. "You've figured out the prophecy?!" Aso looks up.  
"What?!?"  
"I think you heard me, Aso."  
"How could you tell that he did? I didn't hear him say anything!" Akorda gulped. Then Defen's eyes opened in shock as he realized how she had known that he had figured out the prophecy. They stayed open.  
"It was from his face. Oh my god, look at his expression..."  
Aso took a look, then shuddered. "I think he's in shock."  
Akorda looked away. "I wonder why..."  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Five hours later, Defen was sitting upright, looking at his hands and apparently deep in thought. Akorda peeked around the doorway, and knocked on the door. Defen narrowed his eyes at her after he had jumped.  
Akorda walked in and sat by the bed. Defen looked away from her. "I see you've figured out my Talent." This time Akorda looked away when Defen gave her a hurt look.  
"Why didn't you tell me? We were best friends from Preschool, we had four, no, five, no, SIX years to work this out between us. You had six years to tell me." He looked down at his hands. "You had this power since when?"  
"Five years ago."  
"So you had FIVE years to tell me. Why didn't you?" His angry glare softened. "Were you scared?"  
"...y-yes..."  
"Didn't we say we would tell each other every little secret we found out?" Akorda remembered. "Although I'm sure you freaked out, couldn't you have still trusted me enough to share?" Akorda looked away again. Defen studied her.  
"How much range, 'path- and 'port-wise, does the Talent have?"  
"What do you mean by 'path and 'port?"  
"I think you should know. 'Path is telepath and 'port is..."  
"...Teleport! Oh, I get it now! I'm really mostly 'path, but if I concentrate all my energy, I can lift objects of any size and set them up to a mile away." Akorda fixed her gaze on a book she had bought Defen. The book turned pink, and teleported itself to Defen's lap. Akorda relaxed her gaze and turned to smile at an amazed Defen. His gaze remained on the book. Akorda sweated  
After a pause, Defen looked at her with a small smile. "So I suppose that row with Amego that first day was about telling us your Talent?" Akorda sweated more and nodded meekly, her eyes small. Defen smiled a bit more warmly. "...And that would be why the Dexen would keep on glaring at you? Because you're pushing their thoughts away from being spoken through you?" Again, small eyes, meek nod.  
Aaaw... How sweet! Amego's eyes were alight with humor.  
Shut up.  
Ok.  
You know that a Hug isn't always romantic! And besides, how did you reach me from all the way on the other side of town?  
Your Talent range goes further than that.  
Oh! "Oh!"   
Defen looked at her worriedly. "What is it, Akorda?"  
Akorda sweated still more. "My Telepathic range goes further than the length of Pewter City." As Defen gawked, she continued, "And I'm pretty sure that my Teleport range goes further too."   
Akorda concentrated, and found a Pidgey sleeping in Rt. 3. Akorda's pupils started to glow pink. So did the outline of the Pidgey. And then, there was a Pidgey sleeping on Defen's bed. The Pidgey glowed pink again, and then disappeared. Defen's mouth opened wider, anime style.  
He looked at Akorda, a wry grin plastered on his face. "Is there anything that you're NOT telling me?" Akorda sweated.  
"N-no, not r-really..."  
"Okay! then we'd better contact Asol." As a thirteen year old, he had been given a cell-phone on his birthday. Akorda looked away, deep in thought.  
What will happen to me now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven;  
Angel's Wings, Impossible Things  
  
Aso looked up from his soda. "Hey you two, what took so long?"  
Defen glanced at Akorda as he took his seat. Akorda ignored him. "We kinda' renewed our friendship."  
Aso blinked. "Whatever. Anyways," Aso leaned over in excitement, "Def, what's the news on the prophecy?" Akorda glanced at Defen. In the confusion and fear after having her telepathy discovered, Akorda had forgoten that Defen had figured what the prophecy had to do with themselves.  
"Okay, remember quote 'The shadows of Virtue, the people of Light, Sky darkened by Storms, when the Gods appear to punish the Bad, the Shadows will emerge to form a Being which can stop an Apocalypse. Twin Shadows of Blizzard and Blaze will be their guide. The Fire is vanquished, the Storm stopped, and the Thunder muted, and with that, the Shield of Light, the Sword of Power, and the Arrows of Bond will destroy whatever evil has descended to defy the gods. A stone dropped by the likes of Gold and Silver will call upon the greatest Power within Destiny, and a Miracle of the Heavens will take place' unquote, but the thing you should always remember is WE are the people of Light, and our DEXEN are the shadows of Virtue." Aso stared at Defen wide-eyed, while Akorda muffled her gasp with a hand. "I know that Professor Bohmm already told us that, but we were too busy finding our way around Kanto and being trainers to really pay any attention to that.   
"Since we know we are the people of Light, and our Dexen the shadows of Virtue, everything else just about fall into place. Fire, Storm, and Thunder mean the legendary birds, and the legendary dogs. Twin Shadows of Blizzard and Blaze can only mean two pokemon: The Dexen's relatives Blazhé and Haizhé; there are only two in all of the world.  
"And Check this out." Defen opened his Tri-World edition Pokegear to the Map Card. "Map, locate and highlight locations of following pokemon hiding spots: Dexen nest, Tin tower, Lugia's position in the Whirl Islands, Blaizhé's fortress, Haizhé's temple, and current locations of Legendary dogs, and Legendary Birds."  
Defen held up the Map card. "Map, connect-the-dots in any random order." Aso breathed in sharply. The dots formed the symbol of Glory! "Again." Akorda stared. The symbol of Friendship? wasn't the symbol of Glory there a while ago? "Again. I'm going to guess you see the symbol of Honor on the Map card now." Defen turned his Pokegear off.  
Akorda swayed. "The symbols... how... but... no way..."   
Defen nodded. "Way. This is a complicated maze, but destiny owns this maze, and we have to find our way through, like it or not." Defen blinked. "That's a good analogy. Note that later."  
Aso and Akorda animé fainted.  
After picking himself up and brushing the dirt off his shirt, Aso looked at Defen and said, "So, what does all this mean?"  
Defen got up and took out his wallet. He put down the number of Yen required to pay for the food, then said, "We have to find Blaizhé and Haizhé, the twin ghosts of fury." 


End file.
